New Dreams, Better Things
by Valentina Malone
Summary: Harry enters Draco's Dream and things take off from there
1. Default Chapter

"When you walk away  
  
You don't hear me say please,  
  
Oh baby don't go  
  
Simple and clean is the way you're making me feel tonight its hard to let it go..."  
  
"Simple and Clean" by: Utada Hikaru  
  
"I will go down with this ship   
  
and I wont put my hands up and surrender  
  
there will be no white flag above my door  
  
I'm in love and always will be..."  
  
"White Flag" by: Dido  
  
"And you don't seem to understand,  
  
Ashamed you seemed an honest man,  
  
and all the things you hold so dear,  
  
will turn to whisper in you ear,  
  
and you know what they say wont hurt you,  
  
and you know what it means to my heart,  
  
and you don't even feel a thing..."  
  
"Duvet" by: Boa  
  
A/N:All these songs in my opinion, hold a special meaning in this story. I would I like to thank life for making me depressed, so I could write this, and Blu Evermind for being my sister and a great beta.   
  
Dreaming Together  
  
Harry suddenly awoke, and he found himself lying in a field. But this was no ordinary field. There was emerald, plentiful green grass covering the ground. It was all level and equally cut. When he looked around he could see green trees. The willow trees had green stringy leaves obviously, but the bark was green too. Harry looked up and saw that everything around him was in a green hue. Harry stood up, brushing the grass pieces off his behind and stared at the sun. He was shocked for a second and then looked away. *This is weird...*   
  
Harry looked over to the far side of the field and saw that instead of the green grass and green trees being endless, there was a gray scene just like his green one. Harry started off to the gray side, but before he took a step, he was right on the edge of the green grass. When he looked into the grayness he gasped. Everything was in normal color. The sun was in a mixture of yellow and orange. The grass was green and the trees were brown and green. Harry held his breath and stepped into the beautiful picture.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco lay perched in a tree. When he had woke up he was in this tree. Though he was quite capable of getting his self down, he choose not to. Draco looked around and saw that everything was its normal color. *That makes three days now...*  
  
This was the same dream he had been having since me was 13, and it never changed. But three days ago, instead of everything being its usual gray tint everything changed to normal colors. Colors Draco had a hard time dealing with. These colors were new to him and seem so be blooming with happiness, something he lacked.  
  
Draco heard foot steps and looked up. If his eyes weren't deceiving him, then Harry Potter was standing in front of him.  
  
End Intro  
  
A/N: This is just something I was thinking about, but if you like it, more than I will write more. I don't have a title yet, so after you read this could you put a suggestion for a title in your review? Thanxs!! 


	2. Chapt 2 NDBT

A/N: There was a song for chapter one, but I don't rember it. I'm loving the reviews, (Theres only 3) so keep'em coming! Also, I've borrowed Adian Lynch's idea for Harry's alarm clock. You should read "Unthinkable Thoughts", it rocks!!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
  
There was loud snore as Harry rolled over. He reached for his glasses, knocking his alarm clock to the floor. Someone snored again. "Jesus Ron." Harry whispered groggily. It was the thrid time in row Harry had woke up from a strange dream involving Draco...no Malfoy. He had never had dreams like this before so why start now? He hated the blonde with a passion or so he thought.  
  
Harry got out of bed, his feet making contact with the stone cold floor. He shivered. "Zeit" Harry yawned. The clock that lay forgotten on the floor, now came to life. It zoomed into Harry's view, displaying the time, 7:15 am. "Finition" The clock flew back to the dresser and placed itself neatly on it. Harry slowly progressed to the bathroom. His bathroom was plain and simple. This was the way he liked it. He stepped into the shower and turned on the water. It was soothing to him, as he had been twisting and turning all night long. Occsionally bumping his head on the headborad. Harry turned off the water, and reached for his towel to dry off.   
  
Harry put on his school robes and cleaned his glasses. He looked at himself in the mirror. He was glad things weren't green, like in his dream. He was about to step on the other side of the barrier, where there was normal color. *Why did it feel like I was supposed to be there? Like that was where I belonged? Things are so confusing, yet that moment felt so right. I think I'm going crazy or maybe, I'm becoming sane...*  
  
Harry left the bathroom, looking out the window. The sky looked like pink and blue Cotton Candy swirled around each other making some parts of the sky look purple. Harry turned the doorknob and took one last look at the sunrise, it was beautiful, it looked like a dream, a new dream that held with in its purple, pink and blue layers better things than what he knew.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco awoke in a cold sweat. He had soaked threw his boxers. Hurriedly pulling off his lavish, silk green and sliver comforter, he rushed to the bathroom. As he washed his face, he thought about his dream. *Why would Harry Potter be coming into my dream? After dreaming the samething for six years, in just a matter of days it all changes. What happened to my gray, colorless world? My lonley world? My loveless world? Love? What the hell I am saying? He doesn't love me. He wouldn't know how....*   
  
He pulled off his boxers and stepped in to the shower. As soon as his feet hit the bottom cushioned floor the water came out of the head. The temperture was perfect to Draco. The whole bathroom had been built for him in his first year, so that he wouldn't have to use the public facilities. Stepping out of the shower he grabbed a towel. He always felt akward using a towel with his name on it. He didn't know why.  
  
Then he dried off and dressed for school. He took his precious time to make sure his appearance was perfect, as it should be. Draco was always taught to let people see him at his best. It was the way of the Malfoy's, perfect and nothing less. Draco believed in up holding family honor and pride. He loved his mother very much as for his father he respected him.   
  
Draco exited the bathroom, stopping aburtly. He looked out of the window. It was beautiful. Colorful, without a gray hue. It was blue, pink and purple. He had seen many sunrises before, but none of them compared to this one. It pushed realization into his mind. He walked down the dormitary stairs, glancing back at the sky.  
  
End Chapter  
  
A/N: If you like it review it. My opinion is that its a piece of shit! 


End file.
